<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olivia by Historiia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920790">Olivia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia'>Historiia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:46:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Juliet n'était pas venue seule à Hawaï ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet Higgins était assise, au sol, à côté du lit de sa fille, la regardant paisiblement dormir. La fillette de cinq ans ne semblait pas dérangée de ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée et l'ancien agent savait que c'était grâce à Magnum. </p><p>Elle ferma les yeux, se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait avec elle quand ils voulaient le code de ce coffre et elle tenta d'imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu faire à sa fille. Juliet secoua la tête, rien de tout ça n'était arrivé... Grâce à Magnum et elle avait déjà subi des simulations de noyade par le passé, elle avait connu bien pire. </p><p>Magnum était revenu à la propriété et avait vu que quelque chose clochait avant de trouver Olivia, cachée dans la maison d'amis. Les deux chiens la protégeant. Il lui avait dit de se cacher aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, de ne faire aucun bruit et d'attendre qu'on vienne la chercher. Olivia avait écouté et avait eu très peur, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Juliet était rassurée, sa petite fille avait eu la présence d'esprit de se cacher dans la maison d'amis, loin de ces tarés que cet Ivan avait engagés. </p><p>Higgins hésitait encore à rejoindre le MI6 suite à leur proposition, mais celle de Magnum revenait sans cesse à son esprit et décision se faisait de plus en plus clair. Elle regardait sa fille, allongée dans son lit, sous sa couverture, serrant sa peluche préférée, un animal représentant la mascotte de l'équipe de base-ball que Magnum adorait. Il le lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire et depuis Olivia ne la quittait plus. </p><p>Juliet sourit, sa décision était prise. Dire qu'à l'arrivée de Magnum, elle l'avait prit pour un crétin pique-assiète, mais que sa fille l'avait de suite apprécié...</p><p>Flash Back</p><p>Higgins entendait les chiens aboyer, elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers l'entrée, se disant qu'il s'agissait d'un intrus. L'invité de Robin ne devait arriver que la semaine prochaine. </p><p>Elle arriva dans l'entrée et se trouva face à un homme qu'elle reconnut de suite, elle avait vu sa photo sur le dossier qu'elle avait demandé à ses amis du MI6. Thomas Magnum. </p><p>- Maman ! </p><p>Olivia arriva vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. </p><p>- Il a cru que Zeus et Appolon allaient me mordre et m'a mis derrière lui, il est gentil, non ? </p><p>Du haut de ses quatre ans, Olivia parlait très bien. Juliet sourit et posa une main sur la tête de sa fille avant de regarder l'intrus... Car pour le moment, c'est ce qu'il était, même si en un sens, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir voulut protéger sa fille. </p><p>Elle le guida à l'intérieur de la maison d'amis, accompagné de sa fille qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. </p><p>- Tu t'appelles comment ?</p><p>Il sourit. </p><p>- Thomas et toi ? </p><p>- Olivia... J'ai trois ans !</p><p>- Enchanté Olivia. </p><p>La fillette attrapa la main de Magnum qui fut surpris, Juliet voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. </p><p>- C'est toi qui va habiter dans la petite maison de Robin ?</p><p>- Oui, c'est moi, tu habites la grande toi ? </p><p>- Oui, avec ma maman. </p><p>Juliet lui montra la maison pendant que sa fille s'installait sur le canapé, comme si elle était chez elle. </p><p>- Vous comptez rester longtemps ? </p><p>- Je ne sais pas... </p><p>Olivia rampa sur le canapé et s'approcha de lui. </p><p>- Tu n'as pas de maison ?</p><p>Il se tourna vers elle. </p><p>- J'avais besoin d'en trouver une autre... Tu crois que je vais aimer être ici ?</p><p>- Oui, c'est bien ici, tu vas voir ! Je vais te montrer partout !</p><p>Il se mit à rire et Juliet fulminait, cet homme ne semblait pas quoi faire de sa vie et malgré les recommandations de Robin, elle n'allait pas le prendre avec des pincettes. </p><p>Fin Flash Back</p><p>Avec les mois et les années qui étaient passés, ils étaient devenus amis, sa fille et lui avaient une amitié qui la déconcertait. Ils étaient proches, un peu trop... Mais Juliet savait qu'Olivia avait besoin d'une figure paternelle. </p><p>Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la maison d'ami, sachant que sa fille ne risquait rien avec Zeus et Appolon qui veillaient sur elle. </p><p>Higgins frappa à la maison d'amis et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir Magnum venir lui ouvrir. Il lui fit un grand sourire et la fit entrer. </p><p>- Liv va bien ? </p><p>Elle sourit, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ce surnom, mais elle n'y prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps. </p><p>- Oui, elle dort. </p><p>- Tant mieux. </p><p>Magnum était nerveux, elle savait pourquoi elle était là et il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Avec cet homme, Ivan, qui en était venu à ce point pour mettre la main sur lui, il pensait qu'elle avait peur qu'elle reparte au MI6, à Londres, afin de garder sa fille en sécurité et il comprenait, même si ça faisait mal. </p><p>- Vous avez prit votre décision, pas vrai ? </p><p>Elle lui sourit. </p><p>- En effet. </p><p>Magnum soupira. </p><p>- Vous repartez. </p><p>Ce n'était pas une question, il semblait sûr de lui. Elle lui sourit. </p><p>- Non, je reste... Le MI6 ne peut pas m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin... Plus maintenant. </p><p>Magnum semblait surpris. Higgins soupira et s'installa sur le canapé. </p><p>- Olivia est heureuse ici... Elle a des amis et ellle vous a vous... </p><p>Higgins le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes, comme si elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Elle lui sourit avant de poursuivre. </p><p>- Et puis... Moi non plus... Je ne veux pas abandonner ce que j'ai trouvé ici. </p><p>Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à se regarder fixement, sans oser un seul geste avant qu'Higgins ne se lève, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa fille se réveille seule. </p><p>Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Magnum. </p><p>- Au fait... Est-ce trop vous demander de venir préparer des pancakes demain ? Avec cette soirée de dingue... Je pense qu'Olivia sera heureuse.</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.</p><p>- Seulement Liv ? </p><p>Elle se mit à rire avant de fermer la porte, cet homme la rendait folle et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Mais elle aimait ce qu'ils vivaient, leur amitié, leur lien et mentirait si elle disait que ce n'était pas le cas. </p><p>*** **** *** **** *** **** ***</p><p>- Thomas ?</p><p>Magnum servit un pancake à Olivia qui y posa un peu de sirop d'érable dessus. </p><p>- Oui ? </p><p>- On peut jouer au base-ball après manger ? </p><p>Il regarda Juliet qui hocha la tête en souriant. </p><p>- Bien sûr. </p><p>- Super !</p><p>Elle avala une bouchée de son pancake, un sourire aux lèvres. </p><p>Après le petit-déjeuner, Olivia descendit de sa chaise et courut vers sa chambre. </p><p>- Je vais m'habiller !</p><p>Juliet soupira. </p><p>- Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort cette énergie si tôt le matin. </p><p>Magnum se mit à rire en débarrassant la table. </p><p>- De vous sans doute. </p><p>Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais ce qu'elle voulut dire ne sortit pas, elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était encore trop douloureux dans son esprit et dans son cœur, Juliet se contenta de sourire avant de l'aider à finir de débarrasser. </p><p>Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu les voir et les comparer à une famille et en un sens ils en étaient une, mais pas à ce niveau-là. </p><p>Olivia revint quelques minutes plus tard, un short et un maillot de base-ball aux couleurs des Tigers. </p><p>- Je suis prête. </p><p>Magnum sourit et la détailla. Il lui avait offert ça en même temps que la peluche de la mascotte, car elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à jouer au base-ball. Et depuis ce jour, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle lui demandait s'il avait le temps de jouer avec elle. </p><p>Juliet les regarda s'éloigner, Olivia sur les épaules de Magnum, un sourire aux lèvres, mais un pincement au cœur... Elle aurait tant aimé que le père de sa fille soit là et qu'il lui apprenne toutes ces choses... Mais Richard était mort et même si personne ne prendrait sa place, Olivia avait besoin d'autre personne qu'elle dans sa vie et Magnum adorait passer du temps avec la fillette. </p><p>Quand elle avait appris sa grossesse, elle avait été surprise et avait même envisagé l'avortement, refusant de vivre cette aventure sans l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle avait réfléchi et avait décidé de le garder et quand Robin lui avait proposé ce travail, elle avait accepté, voulant s'éloigner de tout et vivre dans un endroit plus sûr avec son bébé. </p><p>Elle ne parlait presque pas de Richard à sa fille, d'une parce que c'était trop douloureux et de deux parce que Olivia ne cherchait pas à savoir, en tout cas pas pour le moment.</p><p>Au début, quand Magnum était entré dans leur vie, Juliet avait tout tenté afin de le garder à distance de sa fille, mais Olivia passait son temps à se réfugier dans la maison d'ami, à vouloir le voir, lui parler. Magnum avait essayé de lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'elle devait écouter sa mère... Mais la fillette était obstinée et continuait envers et contre tout ce que sa mère lui disait. </p><p>Alors, Juliet avait abandonné, laissant sa fille passer du temps avec son ami. </p><p>La jeune femme fut sortie dans ses pensées par les rires de sa fille. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et la vit, lançant la balle à Magnum qui la félicitait à chaque fois, Juliet savait que sa fille ne lançait probablement pas comme il le fallait, mais il l'encourageait, la faisant rire. </p><p>Juliet Higgins se disait que cet homme serait un père merveilleux le jour où il aurait un enfant et que si ça fonctionnait avec Abby, ça pourrait arriver plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vu l'engouement de cette histoire, je vous poste un chapitre aujourd'hui !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet finissait de débarrasser la table du petit-déjeuner, elle était pressée et n'arrêtait pas d'appeler sa fille afin de la déposer chez une de ses amies avant qu'elle aille à l'école. Mais la fillette était étonnement silencieuse. </p><p>- Olivia !</p><p>Elle ferma le lave-vaisselle en soupirant et se tourna face à Kumu qui fut surprise de la voir aussi tendue. </p><p>- Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ? </p><p>Higgins soupira de nouveau. </p><p>- J'ai promis à Robin d'organiser la soirée de charité du week-end prochain, j'ai une tonne de rendez-vous aujourd'hui et aucune trace de ma fille. </p><p>Kumu sourit. </p><p>- À votre avis, où est-ce qu'elle est ? </p><p>Juliet soupira, légèrement exaspérée. </p><p>- Magnum. </p><p>- Bingo, je les ai vus sur la plage. </p><p>Juliet ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle quitta la maison suivie de près par Kumu. Quand elles sortirent, Juliet vit Magnum courir sur la plage, tenant sa fille sur les épaules. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. </p><p>- Ils sont adorables tous les deux. </p><p>- Vous trouvez ?</p><p>- Allons Juliet... Tout le monde peut le voir... Je suis sûre qui quiconque les verrait maintenant... Croirait voir un père et sa fille. </p><p>Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais se retint, sachant que son amie avait raison. Thomas était très proche d'Olivia et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. </p><p>- Vous n'y changerez rien et je sais que dans le fond vous adorez ça. </p><p>- Ne dites pas de bétises Kumu. </p><p>- D'accord, je me tais. </p><p>Magnum arriva en courant avant de déposer Olivia sur le sol. Juliet regarda sa fille et roula des yeux en voyant l'état de la robe de la fillette. </p><p>- Olivia, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?</p><p>La fillette sourit, sa jolie robe violette était pleine de sable humide et ses cheveux dans le même état. </p><p>- J'ai couru dans le sable avec Thomas ! Je suis tombée, mais j'ai mis du sable !</p><p>Elle regarda sa robe en souriant davantage. </p><p>- Mais après Thomas m'a mise sur ses épaules. C'était drôle. </p><p>- Je n'en doute pas, mais je devais te déposer chez Alani, car j'ai des choses à faire. </p><p>- Je t'avais dit que ta mère serait furieuse. </p><p>Magnum posa une main sur la tête de la fillette. Juliet soupira de nouveau avant de lever les yeux au ciel. </p><p>- Je ne suis pas furieuse... Juste... Je vais devoir te redonner une douche pour te retirer tout ce sable. </p><p>- Non... Non... Laissez, je m'en occupe et je la déposerais à l'école. </p><p>- Mahalo Kumu. </p><p>Juliet posa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille et quitta la plage après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à tout le monde. Magnum regarda Olivia s'éloigner avec Kumu avant que la fillette ne se retourne. </p><p>- Au revoir Thomas !</p><p>- Au revoir Liv !</p><p>Il la regarda disparaître dans la maison et il se dit qu'il adorait cette petite, même si ce n'était pas simple pour Juliet, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas quiconque prenne la place de Richard dans la vie de son enfant. Il ne voulait pas prendre cette place, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ne parvenait pas à rester loin d'elles. </p><p>*** **** *** **** *** **** ***</p><p>Kumu essuyait les cheveux de la fillette en l'écoutant parler de son début de matinée avec Thomas. Olivia était bavarde, surtout quand il s'agissait de ce qu'elle aimait... Et elle adorait passer du temps avec Thomas Magnum. </p><p>- Kumu ? </p><p>- Oui ma jolie ? </p><p>- Tu crois que Thomas aime ma maman ? </p><p>L'hawaïenne était surprise de la question que posait la fillette. </p><p>- Je ne sais pas... Je pense qu'il l'aime bien. Pourquoi ?</p><p>Olivia baissa les yeux en soupirant. </p><p>- J'aimerais qu'il l'aime un peu plus... Et j'aimerais que ma maman l'aime aussi. </p><p>- Tu sais... Ta maman a beaucoup aimé ton père. </p><p>Olivia haussa les épaules. </p><p>- Peut-être... Mais il est parti... </p><p>Kumu sourit et coiffa les cheveux de la fillette avant de glisser une barrette. </p><p>- Tu aimes beaucoup Thomas, pas vrai ? </p><p>- Oui... Il est gentil. Il me fait rire et il fait rire maman. </p><p>L'hawaïenne sourit de nouveau et l'aida à enfiler une autre tenue. </p><p>- Tu sais... Je crois que ta maman aime beaucoup Thomas, mais elle a peur d'avoir mal encore une fois. </p><p>Olivia soupira. </p><p>- C'est nul d'avoir peur. </p><p>Kumu prit la main de la petite fille et quitta sa chambre afin de la conduire à l'école. L'hawaïenne était surprise que cette enfant comprenne autant de choses et elle espérait qu'un jour ses amis s'en rendent également compte. </p><p>*** **** *** **** *** **** ***</p><p>Magnum était en train de déjeuner avec Abby, sa petite amie depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, le repas se déroulait mieux que bien, il lui parlait de sa dernière affaire et elle de son dernier dossier, en tout cas des détails dont elle pouvait lui parler. Ils allaient arriver au dessert quand le portable de Thomas sonna. </p><p>- Laisse sonner, ils te laisseront un message si c'est urgent. </p><p>Il fronça les sourcils. </p><p>- C'est l'école de Liv. </p><p>- La fille de Higgins ? </p><p>Il hocha la tête et décrocha sans attendre. </p><p>- Thomas Magnum ? </p><p>Il écouta attentivement ce qu'on lui dit et se leva en disant qu'il arrivait le plus vite possible. </p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? </p><p>- Liv est malade, la directrice n'arrive pas à joindre Juliet. </p><p>Ils montèrent en voiture et Thomas démarra sans attendre. </p><p>- Où est sa mère ?</p><p>- Juliet devait organiser une oeuvre de charité pour Robin, si ça se trouve son portable n'a plus de batterie ou alors, elle ne capte pas. </p><p>Abby semblait agacée. </p><p>- Et c'est toi qu'ils appellent ? </p><p>- Juliet est mon amie... Ils peuvent m'appeller à n'importe quel moment. </p><p>Ils arrivèrent à l'école sans avoir ajouté un seul mot. Thomas entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice, ayant lu rapidement le plan à l'entrée, il le trouva sans difficulté. Il frappa et obtint une réponse aussitôt, Magnum entra sans attendre.</p><p>- Thomas...</p><p>Magnum s'approcha de la fillette et la prit dans ses bras, Olivia enfouie son petit visage contre le cou du Seal et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait de la fièvre. </p><p>- Sa mère m'a dit de vous prévenir si jamais elle n'était pas joignable. </p><p>- Vous avez bien fait. </p><p>Il caressa les cheveux blonds de la fillette.</p><p>- Elle a de la fièvre, mais pas très haute... J'ai quand même préféré vous appeler.</p><p>- Merci, je vais la ramener à la maison. </p><p>La directrice sourit. </p><p>- J'ai laissé un message sur le répondeur de sa mère. </p><p>- D'accord, on va l'attendre tous les deux Liv ? </p><p>La petite hocha la tête. Ils quittèrent le bureau de la directrice et rejoignirent la Ferrari, Abby les attendait toujours. </p><p>- Tu peux la prendre sur tes genoux le temps que je la ramène ? </p><p>- Tu es sérieux ?</p><p>- Je n'ai pas de siège-auto...</p><p>Elle soupira et hocha la tête, Liv ne sembla pas ravie de quitter les bras de Thomas, mais ne dit rien. </p><p>Le trajet se fit rapidement, une fois de retour à la maison, Thomas reprit la petite dans ses bras et la conduit à sa chambre. Il lui donna une tenue moins chaude à enfiler pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi faire tomber la fièvre. </p><p>Quand il revint, la petite était allongée sur son lit et elle avait enfilé les vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle en tendant le verre contenant le médicament. </p><p>- Tu bois tout, d'accord ? </p><p>Elle hocha la tête, grimaça, mais descendit le liquide opaque. </p><p>- C'est bien ma grande, maintenant allonge-toi et essaye de dormir. </p><p>- Elle est où maman ? </p><p>- Ne t'en fais pas, dès qu'elle arrive, elle viendra te voir. </p><p>Olivia ferma les yeux en hochant la tête. Magnum sourit et resta près d'elle pendant quelques minutes, s'assurant qu'elle soit bien endormie. Il prit la peluche de la mascotte et la lui glissa sous le bras, Liv la serra fort et se tourna dans le lit. Magnum se leva ensuite et sortit de sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte afin qu'il puisse l'entendre. Il vit les deux chiens s'approcher en grognant et se stoppa. </p><p>- Hey, doucement... Vous allez la réveiller. </p><p>Ils se turent. </p><p>- Bien... Vous veillez sur elle, ok ? </p><p>Il passa devant les chiens et le vit s'allonger devant la porte de la chambre. Il sourit et continua son chemin, espérant que cette fièvre tomberait vite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnum rejoignit Abby qui l'attendait dans le salon, il pouvait voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette situation, mais elle ne disait rien. Il s'approcha en soupirant. </p><p>- Elle s'est endormie. </p><p>Abby hocha la tête sans rien ajouter d'autre. Thomas s'approcha, mais elle se recula en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. </p><p>- Elles passeront toujours avant moi, pas vrai ? </p><p>Il soupira, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait passer Juliet ou Olivia avant leur relation.</p><p>La première fois, Juliet avait un soucis avec un client, elle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule, mais il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et avait annulé leur rendez-vous. Le client en question mentait afin d'obtenir des informations sur son ex-femme et quand Higgins s'en était rendu compte, il avait tenté de se servir d'elle et si Magnum n'avait pas été là, ça aurait pu mal se finir. </p><p>La seconde fois, Olivia lui avait demandé de venir la chercher à l'école, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps et Thomas y allait sans soucis. Abby lui avait demandé de sortir et il avait refusé... </p><p>La troisième fois, c'était pour l'anniversaire d'Olivia, Abby lui avait demandé de diner au restaurant, mais Magnum avait refusé de but en blanc, il avait prévu plusieurs cadeaux et tenait à être là pour les lui offrir...</p><p>Et la quatrième fois, c'était là, ce jour où Liv était malade. </p><p>- Oui, toujours. </p><p>Abby soupira. </p><p>- Si tu veux que ça marche entre nous... Tu devrais revoir tes priorités Thomas. </p><p>Magnum comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il n'était pas de cet avis bien au contraire. </p><p>- Elles sont ma priorité, elles le seront toujours, je te l'ai dit. </p><p>- Si je te connaissais mieux, je dirais que tu tiens à elle... Plus que tu le devrais. </p><p>Que pouvait-il dire à cela ? Rien. Bien sûr qu'il tenait à elles plus qu'il ne le devrait, il s'en était rendu compte il y a un moment et il avait cru que Abby allait lui faire changer sa façon de les voir, mais non... Il les aimait, plus qu'il ne fallait, plus que Juliet ne l'aurait laissé faire. Il ne devait pas... Thomas savait que l'absence de Richard était toujours bien trop importante pour Juliet et il ne pourrait jamais prétendre occuper ne serait-ce qu'une partie de son cœur... </p><p>*** **** *** **** *** **** ***</p><p>- Olivia !</p><p>Magnum courut dans l'entrée en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. </p><p>- Chut... Elle va bien, elle dort. </p><p>Juliet sembla rassurée, elle soupira de soulagement. </p><p>- J'ai oublié de recharger mon téléphone, je... </p><p>- Hey... Tout va bien. J'ai été la chercher, elle a pris un médicament et là, elle dort. </p><p>Elle hocha la tête, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pu être là, Magnum s'en rendit compte, il s'approcha, lui prit la main et la serra contre lui, simplement afin de la réconforter, Olivia allait bien, elle dormait, était en sécurité. </p><p>- Merci... </p><p>- De rien... Je serai toujours là. </p><p>Il résistait à l'envie de la serrer encore plus fort, il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient amis, partenaires, rien d'autres... Mais il l'aimait... Dieu qu'il les aimait toutes les deux, mais cet amour était impossible, en tout cas pas comme ça... Pas maintenant... Peut-être un jour ? Magnum l'ignorait, mais il devait se contenter de ce que Juliet lui offrait. </p><p>*** **** *** **** *** **** ***</p><p>Thomas sirotait sa bière en compagnie de ses amis. Juliet était dans la maison principale, avec Olivia, la fillette allait bien mieux, son petit coup de froid n'avait duré que deux jours. Mais là, il était ailleurs, il avait rompu avec Abby et ne regrettait rien, mais prendre conscience de ses sentiments était un problème... Un assez gros problème, il avait du mal à regarder Juliet de la même manière qu'avant et essayait de l'éviter au maximum, même si leur partenariat ne rendait pas les choses faciles. </p><p>- Hey Thomas... Ça ne va pas ? </p><p>Il soupira sans répondre à Rick et qui s'était approché de lui. Ce dernier croisa le regard de TC qui semblait lui aussi inquiet pour son ami. </p><p>- Pourquoi tu as rompu ave Abby ? </p><p>Magnum se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis, il devait leur dire, peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'aider. </p><p>- Elle a mis des mots sur des sentiments bien plus forts... Pour une autre personne. </p><p>Les deux amis se regardèrent, peu surpris. </p><p>- Et rassure-moi, cette personne vit dans la maison à côté ? </p><p>Thomas leva les yeux vers eux, les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer. </p><p>- Vous le savez... </p><p>TC se mit à rire alors que Rick levait les yeux au ciel. </p><p>- Tu veux rire ou quoi ? </p><p>Magnum secoua la tête. </p><p>- Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec elles, tu lui as demandé d'être ton associée, Olivia te demanderait la lune que tu irais la décrocher. </p><p>Il ouvrit la bouche afin de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. </p><p>- Quand tu as commencé à voir Abby, on a cru qu'on s'était trompés, mais maintenant que tu as rompu... </p><p>- Il ne se passera rien. </p><p>- Allez mec...</p><p>Rick semblait exaspéré par la situation. </p><p>- Non, il ne se passera rien... Juliet est encore en deuil... Elle n'arrive pas à passer outre et je la comprends... Je ne peux pas m'avancer, la bouche en cœur en lui disant ce que je ressens. </p><p>- Et pourquoi pas ? Au moins tu saurais !</p><p>Magnum posa sa bière en soupirant. </p><p>- Si je lui dis que je l'aime... On ne pourra plus travailler ensemble, je ne pourrais plus la regarder de la même façon... Je ne pourrais plus voir Liv comme avant sans me dire que je ne pourrais jamais la voir autrement que la fille d'une amie. </p><p>Il fit une pause avant de poursuivre. </p><p>- Je ne suis pas son père, jamais je m'attribuerais ce titre... Mais si vous saviez à quel point j'aimerais faire partie de sa vie de cette façon. Qu'elle me voit plus qu'un ami de sa mère... </p><p>Il passa devant ses amis. </p><p>- Mais ce ne sera jamais le cas. </p><p>- Et que vas-tu faire ? </p><p>Magnum secoua la tête. Il avait pris sa décision, ça lui faisait mal, mais ce serait mieux pour lui... Peut-être... Peut-être pas. Il resta silencieux un long moment, Rick et TC le regardèrent, attendant que leur ami leur parle. </p><p>- Je vais aller voir Green. </p><p>- Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que tu penses...</p><p>- Si... J'y pense sérieusement. </p><p>TC s'approcha, inquiet pour son ami. </p><p>- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu... Tu envisages de te réengager ?</p><p>- Je serais loin d'elles, peut-être que ces sentiments s'aténueront. </p><p>Rick s'approcha, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. </p><p>- Tu sais que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. </p><p>- Oui, je le sais... </p><p>Rick et TC se regardèrent et Magnum leur sourit. </p><p>- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne partierais pas pour toujours. Mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner. </p><p>Magnum leur sourit de nouveau, voulant les rassurer. </p><p>- Par contre, j'aimerais que vous ne lui en vouliez pas... À Juliet... Elle n'est pas résponsable de ça. </p><p>Ils hochèrent la tête et décidèrent de rester encore un peu, espérant faire changer d'avis leur ami. Mais Thomas était sûr de lui, il devait partir pendant un moment et si Green pouvait lui confier une mission, non officielle, il pourrait penser à autre chose... Il l'espérait. </p><p>*** **** *** **** *** **** ***</p><p>Juliet referma la porte de la maison principale... Elle voulait demander à Magnum s'il voulait prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elles le lendemain, afin de le remercier d'avoir pris soin d'Olivia. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre tout ça. Elle s'était cachée au niveau de la terrasse, entendant Thomas avouer ses sentiments pour elle à ses amis, elle était partie rapidement, refusant d'en entendre davantage... Ou pire, qu'il remarqua sa présence. </p><p>Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer, mais pas de douleur et elle avait peur... </p><p>Peur de quoi ? De ce qu'elle ressentait, car elle savait elle aussi que ça allait au-delà de l'amitié, mais elle refusait de mettre des mots dessus, refusant de céder la place qu'occupait Richard... Mais si elle était honnête, Juliet savait que cette place commençait déjà à diminuer et ce depuis longtemps. </p><p>Mais elle ne voulait pas s'y faire, elle refusait de laisser ce sentiment s'intensifier. Elle n'en avait pas la force. </p><p>Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, car elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait s'il le faisait. </p><p>Et puis... Il y avait Olivia... Si elle se lançait dans une relation, que sa fille s'attachait et que cette relation finissait mal... Elle en souffrirait et Juliet ne pouvait pas l'envisager. </p><p>Juliet se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille, celle-ci était toujours endormie, serrant sa peluche contre elle, Higgins sourit, s'approcha et remit la couverture avant de s'apprêter à sortir. </p><p>- Maman ? </p><p>Elle se tourna. </p><p>- Oui mon ange ? </p><p>- Il vient manger avec nous Thomas ? </p><p>Elle sentit son cœur se serrer... Que pouvait-elle dire à sa fille ? Elle ne voulait pas que Magnum ressente plus que ce qu'il ne ressentait et elle devait mettre de la distance entre eux. </p><p>- Non Olivia... Je ne crois pas. </p><p>- Pourquoi ? Il est fâché ? </p><p>Juliet secoua la tête et s'approcha de sa fille. </p><p>- Non mon bébé... Pourquoi serait-il fâché ? Il a sans doute du travail. </p><p>Olivia baissa les yeux et hocha la tête avant de se retourner. Juliet ferma les yeux, luttant contre les larmes, elle posa un baiser sur sa joue, se redressa et quitta la chambre. </p><p>Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre... Juliet s'adossa contre le mur et laissa les larmes couler... Cette décision lui brisait le cœur... Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il avait prit sa décision, cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec ses amis et il ne pouvait plus tenir, rester loin d'elle alors qu'ils vivaient à deux pas l'un de l'autre, c'était insupportable. Magnum regarda la fillette qui s'amusait à la dinette sur la terrasse, il sourit et s'approcha, n'ayant aucune envie de lui dire au revoir, mais elle ne méritait pas qu'il ne le fasse pas. </p><p>Ce serait dur, de partir loin d'elles tant il les aimait, mais ce serait plus facile pour lui, en tout cas il l'espérait. </p><p>- Thomas ! Tu joues avec moi ? </p><p>Il sourit devant le regard pétillant de l'enfant même si son cœur sera probablement brisé dans quelques instants. Magnum s'agenouilla devant la petite table. </p><p>- Non ma puce, désolé, je dois partir. </p><p>- Oh... D'accord. </p><p>Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. </p><p>- Liv... Je dois partir... Je ne vais pas revenir pendant quelques temps. </p><p>Elle fronça les sourcils. </p><p>- Pourquoi ? À cause du travail ? </p><p>- Non, pour autre chose... </p><p>Est-ce qu'il devait le lui dire ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il devait faire autre chose. </p><p>- Hey Liv... Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? </p><p>Il retira sa chevalière, prit la main d'Olivia et la déposa au creux de sa paume. </p><p>- Tu en prends soin jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ? </p><p>- Tu vas ou Thomas ? Je ne veux pas que tu partes... </p><p>Il lui fit un petit sourire. </p><p>- Je dois partir... Pour l'armée, tu te souviens ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'on y travaillait avant. </p><p>Elle hocha la tête, se souvenant qu'il lui en avait parlé une fois, même s'il n'avait pas donné de détail. </p><p>- Pourquoi tu y retournes ? </p><p>Il lui sourit, refusant de lui mentir. </p><p>- Je crois... Que j'aime beaucoup ta maman... Mais pas elle et ce n'est pas grave, mais je dois essayer d'oublier ça, tu comprends ? </p><p>Olivia se redressa et lui fit face. </p><p>- Mais peut-être qu'elle va t'aimer un jour ? </p><p>- Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à s'aimer, mais je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave. </p><p>Il vit la fillette commencer à pleurer. </p><p>- Non, ne pleure pas, je vais revenir. C'est promis. En attendant, tu prends soin de ta maman et ne sois pas fâchée après elle. Tu me le promets ? </p><p>Elle baissa les yeux, Thomas s'approcha et posa un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer contre lui, Olivia passa ses petits bras autour de son cou et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Ce geste brisa le cœur de Magnum, mais il devait partir, s'il le faisait, peut-être qu'elle se détacherait de lui et qu'elle l'aimerait un peu moins et que quand il reviendrait, ils pourraient rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. </p><p>Peut-être. </p><p>Il la relâcha, lui fit un petit sourire et s'éloigna d'elle, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas verser de larmes. </p><p>*** **** *** **** *** **** ***</p><p>Juliet était perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer la conversation qu'elle avait entendue avec Rick et TC... Magnum l'aimait et ses paroles ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête... Sans savoir quoi faire. Quoi dire. Elle avait peur... Non, elle était terrifiée. </p><p>Kumu la voyait ailleurs depuis quelques jours et avait tenté de dire quelque chose, mais s'était ravisée en voyant sa détresse. </p><p>- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. </p><p>Higgins soupira. </p><p>- Je ne le suis pas... </p><p>Elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les petits pas de sa fille sur le sol. Juliet se tourna, feintant un sourire, voulant se baisser au niveau de sa fille, mais quand elle vit les larmes dans les yeux d'Olivia. Higgins s'agenouilla au niveau de sa petite fille. </p><p>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ? </p><p>- Je te déteste maman ! </p><p>Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle voulut prendre la main d'Olivia, mais celle-ci la repoussa. </p><p>- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?</p><p>- Thomas est parti ! Il a dit qu'il retournait à l'armée ! Il m'a donné sa bague !</p><p>Olivia lui montra sa chevalière avant de la serrer de nouveau dans sa main. Juliet voulut la serrer dans ses bras, mais Olivia se débattit. </p><p>- Il est parti parce qu'il t'aime et que toi non ! Je te déteste !</p><p>La fillette s'échappa des bras de sa mère et courut dans sa chambre, Juliet l'entendit claquer la porte avant de tomber à genoux et de pleurer, cette fois, s'en était trop... Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle était perdue, tous ses sentiments se mélangeaient et sa fille venait de lui dire qu'elle la détestait et que Thomas partait... </p><p>- Vous avez entendu ? Cet homme vous aime... Et il s'en va. </p><p>Elle ne répondit rien, laissant toujours les larmes couler. </p><p>- Thomas a élevé cett petite fille depuis près de deux ans... Il l'élève autant que vous, lui apprenant d'autres choses... Il est son père de bien des façons. </p><p>Le cœur de Juliet se serra, car elle savait que Kumu disait vrai... Tout était vrai depuis longtemps et elle s'était voilée la face. Elle se souvint de ce jour où elle lui avait posée cette question... </p><p>Flash Back</p><p>Juliet regardait Magnum préparer la pâte à pancake en sifflotant, il semblait tellement à sa place ici et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question.  </p><p>- Est-ce que vous voulez des enfants Magnum ? </p><p>Il sourit et posa le saladier sur la table. </p><p>- C'est une proposition ? </p><p>Juliet rougit avant de baisser les yeux, il éclata de rire et voulut ajouter quelque chose quand la voix d'Olivia se fit entendre. </p><p>Fin Flash Back</p><p>Elle avait posé cette question innocemment, mais en entendant la réponse, elle avait su qu'il serait le meilleur père au monde et qu'elle aimait qu'il soit aussi proche de sa fille. </p><p>Juliet essuya ses larmes rapidement. </p><p>- Je le sais... Kumu... Je sais tout ça, mais ce n'est pas facile. </p><p>- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas facile... Je le sais... Mais vous êtes tellement heureuse avec lui. </p><p>Higgins ne dit rien, mais Kumu l'entendit soupirer. </p><p>- Je vous vois sourire quand vous voyez Thomas s'occuper d'Olivia... Je vous vois sourire quand il vous prépare le petit-déjeuner parce que votre fille lui demande des pancakes. </p><p>Kumu s'installa près d'elle.</p><p>- Je vous vois heureuse quand vous travaillez ensemble. Mais est-ce que vous... Vous le voyez ?</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas... </p><p>- Je pense que vous aimez cette situation et que ça vous fait peur. </p><p>Elle se leva d'un bon, refusant d'écouter. </p><p>- Arrêtez... S'il vous plaît. </p><p>- Je sais que vous avez souffert... Mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi toute votre vie. Richard est mort il y a des années... Et cet homme qui vit dans la maison d'ami n'attend qu'un mot de vous. </p><p>- Je ne peux pas. </p><p>- Pourquoi ?</p><p>- Parce que si je le perdais lui aussi... Je souffrirai encore plus et ma fille aussi !</p><p>Kumu s'approcha davantage de son amie. </p><p>- Il s'en va... Vous êtes déjà en train de le perdre, parce que vous savez... Qu'une fois qu'il sera en mission... Rien ne vous garantit qu'il pourra revenir à vos côtés. </p><p>Le sang de Juliet se glaça, elle savait que Kumu avait raison. Il partait et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait revenir. Et s'il était tué lors d'une mission ? Et s'il ne pouvait pas revenir ?</p><p>Elle devrait l'enterrer ? </p><p>Non, elle ne pouvait pas vivre ça ! Elle l'aimait tellement, si elle le perdait... Elle l'aimait. Pourquoi lui avait-il fallut autant de temps pour le comprendre ? Pour l'admettre ? Il était tellement parfait avec elle et avec Olivia. </p><p>- Quand on est ensemble, tout est facile... Sauf... </p><p>- Sauf de le laisser entrer dans votre cœur ? </p><p>- Non, il y est déjà... Le plus dur est de lui dire et d'oublier à quel point aimer quelqu'un m'a fait souffrir. </p><p>- Ce ne sera pas pareil cette fois... J'en suis sûre... Mais là, vous allez le perdre. </p><p>Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'envisager cette possibilité. </p><p>- Non... Jamais... Pas cette fois. </p><p>Elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Olivia, la fillette était assise sur son lit, serrant sa peluche préférée contre son cœur. </p><p>- Je vais le ramener...</p><p>Juliet s'approcha et posa un baiser sur la tête d'Olivia. </p><p>- Tu m'entends ma chérie ? Je vais le ramener. </p><p>- C'est vrai ? </p><p>- Oui, je te le promets. </p><p>Juliet quitta la propriété, la peur au ventre. Peur de ne pas réussir à le convaincre. Elle avait lancé une alerte sur son portable et savait où il était... Mais est-ce qu'il accepterait de l'écouter ? Elle l'espérait. </p><p>Peur de lui parler et si elle ne parvenait pas à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Ou pire, s'il ne la croyait pas ? </p><p>Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir partir loin d'elle... Juliet avait souffert une fois en perdant un homme qu'elle aimait et elle avait cru mourir... Olivia l'avait aidée et ensuite Magnum l'avait aidée... Mais si elle le perdait lui... S'il les quittait, personne ne pourrait l'aider, car elles seraient brisées toutes les deux. </p><p>Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Juliet se mit à prier... Prier pour qu'elle atteigne son cœur comme il avait atteint le sien depuis si longtemps maintenant...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas Magnum freina brusquement et gara la voiture avant de poser une main sur ses yeux et d'essuyer les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Il devait partir, pour son bien, pour celui de Juliet, celui d'Olivia. S'il restait, ça risquait de devenir toxique pour chacun d'eux. Il devait partir, loin d'elles afin d'avoir une chance de ne pas souffrir et surtout de ne pas les faire souffrir. </p><p>Elles allaient lui manquer, de toutes ses forces, mais il allait se concentrer sur la mission qu'on allait lui confier, même éplucher les patates sur un navire lui conviendrait tant qu'il ne devait pas rester ici. </p><p>Ses yeux le brûlaient, il avait envie de pleurer, de crier qu'il voulait rester, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il sortit son téléphone et regarda une photo d'elles, Juliet ne savait pas qu'il l'avait. Elles se trouvaient sur le canapé, Juliet coiffait les cheveux d'Olivia, elles souriaient. Magnum caressa leur visage et fit un sourire triste. </p><p>- Je vous aime...</p><p>Il rangea son portable et s'apprêta à redémarrer quand il vit un Range Rover noir s'arrêter juste devant lui, freinant d'un coup. </p><p>Magnum connaissait ce véhicule, mais il ne voulait pas espérer, c'était trop douloureux. Pourtant, quand la portière s'ouvrit, il la vit descendre, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il remarqua ses yeux gonflés et rouges, elle avait pleuré... </p><p>Il sortit de la voiture à son tour, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser convaincre, elle n'était au courant de rien... Et c'était le mieux pour tout le monde. </p><p>- Liv vous a dit que je partais ?</p><p>Elle s'approcha et il la vit serrer le poing, comme si elle résistait à l'envie de lui coller une gifle. </p><p>- Oui... Mais elle ne m'a pas dit que ça. </p><p>Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite. Il se demandait ce que Liv avait pu lui dire. Higgins soupira et fit un pas dans sa direction. </p><p>- Il y a à peine 20 minutes, ma fille de cinq ans, m'a dit qu'elle me détestait. </p><p>Le cœur de Magnum se serra... Il ne voulait pas ça, bien au contraire. Le lien entre Juliet et Olivia était très fort et il ne voulait pas le briser, c'était aussi pour cela qu'il partait. Higgins ne dit rien, elle resta sans bouger de longues secondes, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais tout ce qu'elle vit... Ce fut son regard blessé... Il semblait... Brisé. Elle détestait ça. Juliet n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras... Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment... Pas encore. </p><p>- Elle a raison... Olivia n'a que cinq ans, mais elle a raison. </p><p>Juliet s'approcha encore un peu, un mètre et ils pourraient se toucher. </p><p>- Je me déteste aussi... </p><p>Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il ne semblait pas comprendre. </p><p>- Je me déteste d'avoir failli te laisser partir en te faisant croire que je ne ressentais rien pour toi. </p><p>Le cœur de Magnum se brisa, sa gorge se serra... Il refusait de croire ses paroles, pas maintenant... Pas alors qu'il venait de briser le cœur d'Olivia, pas alors qu'il venait de décider de partir. </p><p>- Ne dis pas ça...</p><p>Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui parle. </p><p>- Pourquoi ? </p><p>- Parce que tu me connais... Et je ne sais pas si tu es prête pour ça. </p><p>Higgins lui sourit, il s'inquiétait pour elle, la jeune femme s'approcha, cette fois, ils étaient proches, très proches. </p><p>- Je ne le sais pas non plus... Mais je sais que je ne suis pas prête à te perdre... Je ne le serai jamais. </p><p>Elle posa une main sur son torse et s'approcha davantage, leurs corps se touchaient presque. </p><p>- S'il te plaît... Ne pars pas... Je ne veux pas que tu partes... Je t'en prie... </p><p>Magnum ne savait pas quoi dire... Il avait peur, s'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, qu'il voulait rester avec elles, qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'il les aimait de toutes ses forces... Mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas espérer, s'ils commençaient une histoire et que ça ne fonctionnait pas, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. </p><p>Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, elle se recula, le cœur lourd. </p><p>- J'ai trop attendu... Je suis désolée... </p><p>Juliet détourna le regard, refusant de montrer ses larmes, mais Magnum ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Tant pis pour les peurs, tant pis pour les doutes... Juliet s'ouvrait à lui et il ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne lui disait rien. </p><p>Thomas lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Juliet fut surprise avant de sourire contre lui et de passer ses bras autour de son cou. </p><p>Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, à s'embrasser encore et encore, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu, Magnum la serrait contre lui, caressant sa nuque, son dos, sa taille. Le baiser devint vite langoureux et il l'entendit gémir contre lui. Elle se colla à lui, caressant la base de sa nuque alors que leurs langues se caressaient avec tendresse. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, restant l'un contre l'autre, front contre front. </p><p>- Si je reste... Tu vas devoir me supporter tous les jours, tu le sais ? </p><p>Elle sourit et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue. </p><p>- Ne pense plus à partir... S'il te plaît... C'est si je ne te vois pas tous les jours que je serai malheureuse. </p><p>Magnum posa une main sur la joue de Juliet et la caressa, repoussant une mèche de cheveux. </p><p>- Je t'aime Juliet... Toi et Olivia, je vous aime...</p><p>Elle se mit à rire et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. </p><p>- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends utiliser son prénom complet. </p><p>Il se mit à rire à son tour. </p><p>- C'est un très joli prénom... </p><p>Ils se regardèrent tendrement pendant de longues secondes avant que Magnum ne lui parle. </p><p>- On rentre ? </p><p>Juliet sentit son cœur se gonfler, il lui proposait de rentrer. </p><p>- Alors, tu ne pars plus... </p><p>- Je ne l'ai jamais voulu... Je voulais m'éloigner pour que ces sentiments disparaissent... Mais je sais que ça n'aurait pas marché. </p><p>Elle posa une main sur sa joue. </p><p>- Non, ça n'aurait jamais marché... Je t'aurais aimé un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. </p><p>Ils se sourirent et Magnum l'embrassa de nouveau avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il regarda Juliet remonter dans la voiture et démarrer avant de faire la même chose. Il devait rentrer à la maison. </p><p>*** **** *** **** *** **** ***</p><p>Juliet gara la voiture de Robin dans l'allée, elle éteignit le moteur et serra le volant, attendant de voir la Ferrari revenir et se garer à côté d'elle. Elle l'avait perdue de vue à cause du trafic et espérait tant que Magnum la suive bien. </p><p>Mais elle le vit arriver quelques secondes après elle, Juliet sentit son cœur se gonfler. Elle descendit de la voiture et le vit se garer à ses côtés avant de descendre et d'attraper son sac. Elle s'approcha de lui, prit sa main, elle sourit et voulut l'embrasser. </p><p>- Thomas !</p><p>Olivia sortit de la maison en courant et vint se blottir contre ses jambes en riant. </p><p>- Tu es revenu... </p><p>Il posa sa main dans les cheveux de la fillette. </p><p>- Oui Liv, je suis revenu. </p><p>La fillette sourit et tendit les bras afin qu'il la prenne, Thomas se baissa et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui alors que la petite passa ses bras autour de son cou. </p><p>- Tu ne pars plus hein ? </p><p>Elle resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Thomas, ce dernier regarda Juliet, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il donnait la bonne réponse. Juliet posa une main sur sa joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien. </p><p>- Bien sûr que non, où veux-tu qu'il aille sans nous ? </p><p>Magnum sourit et colla son front contre le sien. </p><p>- Tu sais qu'en disant ça, tu ne te débarasseras plus de moi ?</p><p>- Je sais... Je ne veux plus perdre de temps à te combattre, je t'aime depuis bien trop longtemps... Pardonne-moi. </p><p>Thomas se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec tendresse. Olivia les regarda faire, sans rien dire. Juliet se retira et se blottit contre Magnum, comme si elle refusait de le lâcher. </p><p>*** **** *** **** *** **** ***</p><p>Juliet ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Thomas allongé à ses côtés, ses yeux fermés. Il semblait si paisible et elle avait du mal à croire qu'il avait failli partir... La quitter, les quitter elle et Olivia, parce qu'elle avait trop peur de se laisser aimer de nouveau. </p><p>Mais elle avait pris son courage à deux mains, refusant de le perdre. </p><p>Olivia avait tenu à ce que Thomas la couche et lui lise une histoire, il avait fait ce qu'elle demandait et après s'être assuré qu'elle soit bien endormie, Thomas était sorti de sa chambre, refermant la porte, il s'était approché de Juliet, voulant lui souhaiter bonne nuit... Mais elle avait refusé de le voir partir, elle voulait passer la nuit avec lui, le serrer dans ses bras... Et la nuit avait été infiniment plus douce et plus intense à la fois. </p><p>Ils s'étaient aimés des heures durant, serrés l'un contre l'autre avant de s'effondrer de fatigue. Ils avaient quand même pris le temps d'enfiler des vêtements, mais Juliet s'était blottie dans ses bras, caressant sa peau, sentant son souffle sur elle. </p><p>- Tu sembles loin... </p><p>Elle sourit, s'approcha et effleura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. </p><p>- Non, je suis avec toi. </p><p>Magnum leva une main, caressa sa joue et l'embrassa à son tour, caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes. </p><p>- Meilleure nuit de toute ma vie... </p><p>Elle se mit à rire et hocha la tête. </p><p>- Moi aussi... Je t'aime Thomas. </p><p>Ils allaient de nouveau s'embrasser quand une voix se fit entendre. </p><p>- Maman !</p><p>Ils se mirent à rire avant de se séparer. Magnum se redressa, hésitant. </p><p>- Tu veux que...</p><p>- Non ! Tu restes. </p><p>Elle refusait de se cacher et encore moins devant sa fille. Il faisait partie de leur vie depuis longtemps et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait lui demander de se montrer discret. </p><p>La porte s'ouvrit sur Olivia qui courut vers le lit en souriant. </p><p>- Oh tu es là Thomas !</p><p>- Oui, je suis là. </p><p>Elle sourit et se tourna vers sa mère. </p><p>- J'ai faim maman !</p><p>Magnum sourit et descendit du lit. </p><p>- Pancakes pour tout le monde ?</p><p>- Oui !</p><p>Olivia sortit de la chambre en courant, Juliet se leva à son tour et passa ses bras autour du cou de Thomas. </p><p>- Elle n'a pas d'être gênée de la situation. </p><p>- Ta fille est intelligente... </p><p>Ils se sourirent avant de descendre vers la cuisine. Magnum se dirigea vers les placards et prépara les pancakes. Olivia les rejoignit deux minutes plus tard et s'approcha de Thomas. </p><p>- J'ai oublié de te redonner ça hier... </p><p>Il tendit la main et la fillette lui fit tomber la chevalière au creux de la main. </p><p>- Merci Liv. </p><p>Il la passa à son doigt, Juliet s'approcha et enlaça ses doigts. </p><p>- Ne nous quitte jamais... </p><p>Magnum plongea son regard dans celui de celle qu'il aimait. </p><p>- Promis. </p><p>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant qu'Olivia ne leur rappelle qu'elle avait faim. Ils se séparèrent en souriant. La vie allait être belle, ils le savaient. Ils étaient une famille depuis longtemps... Maintenant, ils allaient être bien plus que ça.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà, l'histoire aurait pu se terminer ainsi, mais j'ai eu des idées d'épilogues, donc vous aurez droit à 5 petits épilogues, si vous avez d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas, je pourrais essayer de les explorer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et très peu de temps.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnum soupira, regardant cette bague pour la quinzième fois de la journée. Il hésitait, craignait sa réponse, sa réaction... Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait dit plusieurs fois, ses regards qu'il lui lançait étaient si tendres, si profonds. Elle l'aimait... Alors, elle dirait oui, non ? </p><p>Son cœur se serra... Et si ses anciennes peurs refaisaient surfaces ? Et si elle jugeait qu'ils étaient très bien comme ils étaient ? </p><p>Depuis six mois maintenant, ils étaient heureux, elle l'avait empêché de partir et depuis il ne les avait plus quittées et pas une fois il n'aurait pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux qu'avec elles. Après deux jours à avoir été à la maison principale, il avait voulu retourner dans la maison d'amis, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses, Magnum ne voulait pas l'effrayer, mais Juliet ne l'avait pas laissé faire. </p><p>Flash Back</p><p>Higgins souriait en le voyant rassembler ses affaires, elle savait qu'il allait faire ça tôt ou tard, ne voulant pas précipiter leur histoire. Elle s'approcha et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Olivia était à l'école, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux. </p><p>- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? </p><p>Il lui sourit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. </p><p>- Je me disais que j'allais rentrer et que c'est vous qui pouviez venir ce soir, si vous le souhaitiez... </p><p>Juliet secoua la tête et captura ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. </p><p>- Reste... </p><p>Elle enfouit son visage dans cou et posa des baisers sur sa peau. Thomas la souleva dans ses bras et la plaqua doucement contre le mur. </p><p>- Tu sais que si je fais ça... Je ne pourrais plus repartir...</p><p>Juliet lui sourit et gémit doucement en sentant ses lèvres derrière son oreille. </p><p>- Ne pars jamais... Maintenant que je t'ai... Je te garde. </p><p>Fin Flash Back</p><p>Ils avaient fait l'amour une partie de la matinée, sur le canapé du salon. Juliet ne semblait plus avoir peur, au contraire, elle était souvent la première à faire un pas pour avancer à leur début, Magnum ayant peur de l'effrayer. Mais depuis quelques mois, ils avançaient, ensemble, à leur rythme.</p><p>Ils étaient heureux. </p><p>Mais là, il voulait la demander en mariage, il se fichait que cela ne faisait que six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, se fichait que certains pourraient trouver ça rapide. Il aimait cette femme, il aimait sa fille et il voulait lier leur vie à la sienne pour toujours. </p><p>- Vous allez la lui donner ou la regarder pendant un siècle ?</p><p>Il se tourna brusquement, n'ayant pas entendu Kumu arriver. </p><p>- Kumu... </p><p>Elle s'approcha et regardant la bague avant de sourire. </p><p>- Elle est superbe. </p><p>- Merci... C'était à ma mère... </p><p>Kumu sourit avant de soupirer légèrement. </p><p>- Alors, vous répondez à ma question ? </p><p>Magnum soupira à son tour, mais plus fort que l'hawaïenne. </p><p>- Vous pensez que je dois lui demander ? Parce que je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est trop tôt, qu'elle va dire non, qu'elle aime ce qu'on vit... </p><p>Il baissa les yeux, le cœur lourd et serré. </p><p>- Je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'on a...</p><p>Kumu lui coupa la parole. </p><p>- Vous êtes un crétin Thomas... Juliet vous aime et n'attend que ça de vous. </p><p>Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre. </p><p>- L'autre jour Olivia a demandé à sa mère si elle allait se marier avec vous et Juliet lui a dit que ça ne dépendait pas d'elle... Qu'il fallait que vous le lui demandiez. </p><p>Kumu se rappelait très bien la conversation qu'elle avait entendue entre elles. </p><p>Flash Back</p><p>Juliet sourit devant la question de sa fille et la réponse qu'elle venait de lui donner ne semblait pas satisfaire la fillette. Elle se pencha vers l'enfant et posa un baiser sur sa tête. </p><p>- Mais tu sais, s'il me demande, je dirais oui. </p><p>Olivia leva les yeux vers sa mère. </p><p>- C'est vrai ? </p><p>- Bien sûr, je l'aime vraiment très fort. </p><p>Olivia sourit et repartit s'amuser. Kumu s'approcha ayant entendu toute la conversation. </p><p>- Vous me surprenez, vous avez changé en six mois. </p><p>Juliet baissa les yeux. </p><p>- Il ne me le demandera pas. </p><p>- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? </p><p>Elle soupira.</p><p>- Thomas a ressortit la bague de fiançailles de sa mère... Il la fait graver... Je l'ai entendu parler avec la bijouterie au téléphone... Ça fait deux semaines et il ne m'a rien demandé. </p><p>Juliet essuya une larme furtive. </p><p>- Je le comprends... Et je l'accepte, je l'aime tellement que je prends ce qu'il me donne... Mais une femme avec un enfant... Il doit...</p><p>- Rien du tout !</p><p>Kumu était furieuse de ce que son amie pouvait penser. </p><p>- Thomas vous aime et il adore votre fille, vous le savez !</p><p>- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de s'imaginer l'élever pour le restant de sa vie. </p><p>Fin Flash Back</p><p>Magnum avait senti son cœur se serrer en entendant ce que son amie lui disait. </p><p>- Quoi ? Elle pense... </p><p>Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, il partit la rejoindre et la trouva en pleine séance de yoga. Il la regarda et elle lui sourit. Thomas s'approcha et l'embrassa avec amour, la serrant contre lui... Juliet voulut accentuer le baiser, mais il se retira. </p><p>- Je veux t'épouser... </p><p>Elle voulut répliquer, mais il la fit taire d'un chaste baiser. </p><p>- Je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, parce que crois-moi, j'adorerais donner un frère ou une sœur à Liv. </p><p>Il l'embrassa de nouveau. </p><p>- Je veux te prouver chaque jour... Que malgré les difficultés, on n'aura pas à s'en faire tant qu'on sera ensemble. </p><p>Un autre baiser plus accentué cette fois. </p><p>- Je t'aime... Je veux t'épouser... Et toi Juliet ? Est-ce que tu veux de moi comme mari ? Serais-tu d'accord pour qu'on agrandisse notre famille un jour ? Parce que même si celle-ci est déjà parfaite à nous trois... On la rendrait encore plus belle. </p><p>Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Juliet elle hocha la tête avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. </p><p>- Oui...</p><p>Magnum posa ses mains sur sa taille. </p><p>- Oui à quoi ? </p><p>- Oui à tout. </p><p>Il lui sourit et elle tentait de le lui rendre malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Thomas les essuya avant de sortir l'écrin qui se trouvait dans sa poche depuis des jours. Il l'ouvrit et prit la bague entre deux doigts avant de lever la main de Juliet à son niveau. </p><p>- Je l'ai fait graver... Regarde. </p><p>Elle essuya les dernières larmes avant de prendre la bague et de regarder l'intérieur de l'anneau : « l'amour a commencé avec notre famille ». Elle caressa la gravure du bout des doigts avant de lever les yeux vers Thomas.</p><p>- Je peux te la passer ?</p><p>- Oui...</p><p>Sa réponse était murmurée, soufflée, sa gorge se serrant tant elle était surchargée d'émotion. Magnum lui passa la bague au doigt, sans poser la question... Elle avait déjà répondu. Une fois la bague installée, Juliet se rapprocha et posa son front contre son torse. Elle l'aimait tellement et avait cru qu'il ne voulait pas la demander en mariage, mais il l'avait fait et jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>petit chapitre aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner de l'attente du précédent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet était en train de préparer le diner, macaroni au fromage, le plat préféré d'Olivia et celui de Thomas, même si celui-ci ne l'admettrais jamais. Elle regardait sa fille qui terminait son dessin pour l'anniversaire de Thomas. Elle sourit en la voyant aussi appliquée. </p><p>- Maman, c'est quoi après ? </p><p>Elle regarda le dessin et sourit. </p><p>- Un T mon ange. </p><p>- Merci maman. </p><p>Elles préparaient ça depuis plus d'une semaine et Juliet était tellement nerveuse. Thomas et elle étaient mariés depuis près de trois mois et ils étaient heureux, elle avait encore du mal à y croire et à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son alliance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire... Son cœur se gonflant de bonheur. </p><p>Olivia était plus heureuse que jamais et la semaine dernière, Juliet l'avait prise à part, profitant que Thomas était avec un client qu'il pouvait gérer seul, afin de demander son aide à sa fille... </p><p>- Tu crois qu'il va dire oui maman ? </p><p>Elle sourit. </p><p>- J'en suis sûre mon ange. </p><p>Liv hocha la tête en souriant avant de montrer son dessin terminé à sa mère. </p><p>- C'est parfait. </p><p>Elles entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer. </p><p>- Bonsoir mes amours !</p><p>Olivia sourit encore plus, descendit de sa chaise et courut vers l'entrée. </p><p>- Tu es là ! Bon anniversaire !</p><p>Juliet se mit à rire. La fillette savait qu'ils fêtaient ça le samedi soir, mais elle voulait lui offrir son cadeau le jour même. </p><p>- Merci ma puce, tu n'as pas oublié. </p><p>- Non. Je t'ai fait un cadeau !</p><p>Thomas fronça les sourcils, intrigué. </p><p>- Oh et qu'est-ce que c'est ? </p><p>Olivia serra les lèvres avant de regarder sa mère. </p><p>- On peut lui donner maintenant, maman ? </p><p>Juliet s'approcha, embrassa tendrement son mari.</p><p>- Je ne sais pas, tu le mérites ? </p><p>- Je pense que oui... Sinon, je me rattraperais ce soir. </p><p>Elle se mit à rire avant de dire à sa fille d'aller chercher le cadeau. Thomas fit descendre la fillette de ses bras et la regarda courir vers le comptoir de la cuisine. </p><p>- Tu devrais t'asseoir. </p><p>Magnum lui prit la main et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Olivia revint en courant en tenant la carte qu'elle avait dessinée. Le cœur de Juliet battait à tout rompre, elle avait peur. La fillette tendit la carte à Thomas qui la regarda, sur le devant, elle les avait dessinés tous les trois, avec les deux chiens juste derrière, c'était certes des dessins d'enfant, mais Magnum pouvait très bien distinguer ce que la fillette avait voulu montrer. </p><p>Magnum ouvrit la carte, le cœur de Juliet se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort. Olivia avait écrit des mots que Thomas relut plusieurs fois, pas sûr de comprendre.</p><p>« Tu veux m'adopter ? »</p><p>Thomas regarda la fillette, puis sa femme, cherchant à voir si c'était vrai. Juliet le regarda et vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. </p><p>- Thomas ? Tu veux être mon papa ?</p><p>Juliet se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa fille quelques jours avant.</p><p>Flash Back</p><p>Juliet regardait sa fille qui s'amusait avec Zeus et Appolon. Olivia allait avoir six ans et semblait plus heureuse depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés. </p><p>- Liv, tu peux venir ? </p><p>Elle se surprit à utiliser ce surnom, au début, elle le détestait, mais entendre Thomas l'utiliser lui avait appris à l'apprécier et depuis, elle l'adorait et l'utilisait pratiquement tous les jours. Olivia tourna la tête vers sa mère et courut dans sa direction. </p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? </p><p>- J'aimerais te poser une question très importante. </p><p>Elle resta silencieuse et Juliet poursuivit. </p><p>- Je sais que tu aimes Thomas... Et je voudrais savoir, si tu voudrais qu'il soit ton papa.</p><p>Olivia haussa les sourcils. </p><p>- Mon papa ? Pour de vrai ? </p><p>- Oui... Tu voudrais ?</p><p>Olivia fit semblant de réfléchir. </p><p>- J'aurais le droit de l'appeler papa ? </p><p>- Bien sûr que tu auras le droit. </p><p>Elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre sa mère. </p><p>- Je veux bien ! Aujourd'hui ?</p><p>Fin Flash Back</p><p>Juliet avait ri et avait expliqué son plan à sa fille, ça n'avait pas été simple pour qu'elle comprenne, mais elle n'avait rien dit durant des jours. Et là, Thomas la regardait, essayant d'être sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Juliet sourit, s'approcha et effleura ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. </p><p>- Tu es son père depuis très longtemps... Je pense qu'il est temps d'officialiser ça. Si tu es d'accord. </p><p>- Oh que oui je suis d'accord. </p><p>Ils sourirent tous les deux, Olivia leva la tête. </p><p>- Tu veux bien alors ?</p><p>Thomas baissa les yeux vers Olivia et lui tendit les bras, la fillette se blottit contre lui et il posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire signe à sa femme de les rejoindre. Serrant sa fille dans ses bras, sa fille... Olivia allait devenir sa fille et il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet fronça les sourcils avant de souffler aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle pensait pouvoir attendre le lendemain, mais non, c'était impossible. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et le sentit se durcir sous la contraction. Elle tenta de respirer afin de la faire passer et quand se fut le cas, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille. </p><p>- Encore une ? </p><p>Elle hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Thomas se redressa, posa un baiser sur sa tempe et se leva. </p><p>- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. </p><p>Juliet se redressa à son tour, la contraction était entièrement passée, mais il s'agissait de la cinquième en une heure. Elle vit son mari enfiler des vêtements avant de sortir la valise du dressing. Elle le regarda faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il ne semblait pas paniqué, bien au contraire. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, prête à accueillir leur fils. </p><p>La grossesse n'avait pas été une surprise, quand ils avaient décidé d'avoir leur enfant, environ trois mois après leur mariage, ils avaient pensé que ça prendrait quelques mois avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte... Mais non, un mois après, elle faisait un test qui s'était avéré positif et son médecin avait précisé que la grossesse remontait à neuf semaines environ... Bien avant qu'ils ne prennent cette décision... Mais peu leur importait. </p><p>Olivia avait été plus que ravie et attendait son frère avec impatience. </p><p>Thomas apporta des vêtements à sa femme. </p><p>- Je vais prévenir Kumu et je reviens. </p><p>- Ok... </p><p>Elle le regarda s'éloigner et enfila ses vêtements. Juliet se leva, une fois prête et se rendit dans la chambre qu'ils avaient préparée pour leur fils. Une chambre juste à côté de la leur, celle d'Olivia étant un peu plus loin et plus spacieuse pour la fillette de sept ans. </p><p>Tout était prêt, les meubles étaient montés et elle sourit en se souvenant avoir vu son mari, Rick et TC tenter de monter les meubles. C'était Gordon qui était venu les aider et la chambre avait été montée en deux heures. Quelques jouets encore emballés se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce et les vêtements étaient rangés. </p><p>- Kumu s'occupe de Liv. On y va ? </p><p>Juliet se tourna vers son mari, un sourire aux lèvres. </p><p>- Oui... Allons accueillir notre fils. </p><p>Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse avant de quitter la maison. </p><p>Huit heures plus tard</p><p>Juliet essuyait une larme de joie en posant un baiser sur le front de son fils. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était à la fois difficile, mais magnifique de donner naissance. Thomas se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse. </p><p>- Je t'aime tellement... Merci mon amour. </p><p>Elle leva les yeux vers lui et put voir d'autres larmes de joie, ils étaient heureux. </p><p>- Tu peux...</p><p>- Oui, je vais chercher notre fille. </p><p>Il l'embrassa encore une fois et posa un baiser sur la joue de son bébé. </p><p>- Je vous aime. </p><p>- On t'aime aussi. </p><p>Thomas quitta la chambre le cœur lourd, il voulait tant rester, mais il voulait aussi présenter le bébé à leur fille. Une fois à la propriété, Liv était devant la porte, à sautiller en le voyant, elle arriva vers lui en souriant. </p><p>- On va le voir ? Papa ! On y va ? </p><p>Il se mit à rire. </p><p>- Oui Liv, on y va, maman nous attend. </p><p>- Ouais !</p><p>Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, Thomas se souvint de ses doutes à un moment et n'hésita pas à en faire part à sa fille. </p><p>- Liv ? </p><p>- Oui papa ? </p><p>Elle se tourna vers lui. </p><p>- Tu sais que je ne t'aimerais jamais moins que ton frère, pas vrai ? </p><p>La fillette fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. </p><p>- Ne dis pas de bêtise papa... Je le sais. </p><p>Il soupira de soulagement. </p><p>- Maman m'a dit que c'était imposible d'aimer une personne à moitié... Sebastian n'est pas mon demi-frère, mais mon frère. Donc c'est pareil pour toi, tu n'es pas qu'à moitié mon papa...</p><p>Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Thomas descendit et vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras. </p><p>- Je suis fier de toi ma grande fille... Tu as tout compris. Mais si un jour tu as un doute, n'hésite pas à m'en parler. D'accord ? </p><p>- D'accord papa... On peut aller voir mon frère maintenant ? </p><p>Il se mit à rire avant de prendre la main de sa fille et la conduire à la chambre de Juliet. </p><p>Celle-ci était assise sur le lit, tenant toujours son bébé contre elle, refusant de le lâcher. Il venait de téter et elle ne cessait de l'observer. Olivia s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres. Juliet posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. </p><p>- Ça va mon ange ? </p><p>- Oui... J'avais hâte de le voir... </p><p>Thomas aida sa fille à s'asseoir près de sa mère et Juliet lui déposa le bébé dans les bras. </p><p>- Non, il est tout petit...</p><p>Magnum sourit et lui soutint le bras. </p><p>- Ne t'en fais pas, je vous tiens tous les deux. </p><p>Olivia sourit et regarda son petit frère avant de poser un bisou dans ses cheveux. </p><p>- Sebastian... Je suis ta grande sœur, tu me reconnais ? Je te parlais quand tu étais dans le ventre de maman.</p><p>Le nouveau-né ouvrit légèrement les yeux, le couple sourit en assistant à cela. Juliet regarda son mari et ses enfants. Avant de rencontrer Magnum, elle était malheureuse, même avec Olivia avec elle, Juliet ne parvenait pas à refaire surface et aujourd'hui, elle était mariée à un homme merveilleux qu'elle aimait de toutes ses forces, sa fille grandissait et était épanouie, avec un père qui l'adorait à ses côtés... Et maintenant, un petit garçon rejoignait leur famille. Un bébé qu'ils avaient tant désiré. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. </p><p>Thomas remarquait que sa femme était songeuse, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. </p><p>- Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?</p><p>Elle sourit et secoua la tête. </p><p>- Non, je vais plus que bien... Je vous aime tellement. </p><p>Il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau. Leur vie allait changer, mais ils ne changeraient ça pour rien au monde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas aidait sa fille à bien se positionner, Olivia l'écoutait avec attention. Elle serra la batte de ses deux mains et se pinça les lèvres comme pour se concentrer. </p><p>- Très bien ma puce, tu es prête ? </p><p>- Oui, mais ne lance pas trop fort.</p><p>Il sourit et alla récupérer le gant et la balle. Sa fille adorait le base-ball et avait demandé à faire partie de l'équipe de l'école... Ils avaient accepté et Olivia était ravie, depuis ils passaient environ une heure par jour à s'entraîner dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Liv avait même demandé une nouvelle tenue des Tigers pour son anniversaire, car elle ne pouvait plus rentrer dans celle qu'elle avait avant. Thomas s'était fait un plaisir d'aller la lui acheter sous le regard attendris de Juliet... Certes, elle n'était pas fan de base-ball, mais elle adorait ce lien qui les unissait. </p><p>Thomas regarda sa fille qui tenait la batte comme il le lui avait montré. Ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, attachés en une queue de cheval maintenue par sa casquette. Ils partageaient le base-ball depuis pratiquement leur rencontre, il avait essayé de lui apprendre autre chose, comme le paddle, mais Liv n'avait pas apprécié. Il sourit en se disant qu'il pourrait essayer de l'apprendre à son fils. </p><p>- Tu fais de ton mieux, d'accord ?</p><p>Elle hocha la tête. Magnum se posta à cinq mètres d'elle et lança la balle. Olivia la rata et soupira.</p><p>- Hey, ce n'est rien, tu vas y arriver. </p><p>Olivia se réinstalla, Thomas prit une seconde balle et la lança de nouveau, droit sur la batte de sa fille. Cette fois, Olivia la frappa d'un coup, la balle vola vers la droite, au lieu de tout droit, mais Thomas était fière de sa fille. Ils regardèrent la balle voler avant t'atterrir en plein sur le pare-brise de la Ferrari. </p><p>Magnum ferma les yeux et grimaça avant de voir Olivia se tourner vers lui. </p><p>- Maman va être fâchée...</p><p>- Oh, ça oui !</p><p>Il soupira et ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de baisser les yeux vers sa fille. </p><p>- Mais tu es sa fille, elle ne peut rien te faire... Moi, je suis mort. </p><p>Olivia se mit à rire.</p><p>- Mais c'est moi qui ait tiré dans la balle. </p><p>- Tu connais ta mère... Je te l'ai lancé, donc c'est de ma faute. </p><p>La fillette se mit à rire. </p><p>- Oncle Rick connait peut-être quelqu'un qui peut la réparer avant que maman ne rentre ? </p><p>- Trop tard, j'ai tout vu !</p><p>Ils se retournèrent brusquement en entendant la voix de Juliet. Sebastian dans les bras, elle venait d'aller le chercher à la garderie. </p><p>Juliet regardait le pare brise cassé en soupirant. </p><p>- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ? La dernière fois c'était la vitre de la maison d'amis... </p><p>Olivia regarda son père. </p><p>- Maman est fâchée... </p><p>Elle changea Sebastian de bras. </p><p>- Je retiendrai les réparations sur ton argent de poche. </p><p>Juliet regarda son mari en souriant. </p><p>- Pourquoi que le mien ? </p><p>- Parce qu'elle a huit ans et toi tu es un adulte !</p><p>Elle rentra dans la maison, un sourire aux lèvres. Olivia se mit à rire devant la mine de son père. </p><p>- C'est injuste, non ? </p><p>Olivia secoua la tête en souriant. Thomas courut dans la maison, afin de faire changer sa femme d'avis. Celle-ci déposa Sebastian dans son parc, le petit garçon se tourna sur le ventre et attrapa son jouet préféré. </p><p>- Je te jure que c'était un accident, mais tu aurais dû la voir, elle a frappé la balle comme une pro. </p><p>- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas... Mais quelle idée de jouer au base-ball à côté de la voiture ? </p><p>Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle posant ses mains sur sa taille et déposant un baiser dans son cou. </p><p>- Allez... Ne m'en veux pas. </p><p>Juliet lui sourit et se laissa porter par ce baiser. </p><p>- Je ne t'en veux pas... Mais si je ne dis rien, quelle mère je fais de ne pas punir quand son père fait une bétise ? </p><p>Il se mit à rire. </p><p>- En tout cas, j'espère que Sebastian me ressemblera davantage... Sinon, je suis dans un sacré pétrin. Vous me rendez folle. </p><p>Il posa un baiser derrière son oreille. </p><p>- Mais tu nous aimes quand même, pas vrai ? </p><p>Magnum posait la question, mais il connaissait la réponse. </p><p>- Bien sûr que je vous aime... Je vous aime plus que tout. </p><p>Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec amour, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se recule un peu. </p><p>- Le match, c'est samedi soir, non ? </p><p>- Oui... Je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait regarder avec moi... Si ça te va. </p><p>Juliet fit semblant de réfléchir. </p><p>- On pourrait regarder ensemble... J'adore regarder avec vous, même si je ne comprends pas tout. </p><p>- Soirée base-ball en famille ? J'adore l'idée. </p><p>Ils entendirent leur fille pousser un cri de joie, Sebastian regarda dans sa direction et se mit à sourire à son tour. Le couple se mit à rire avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. </p><p>Juliet allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec eux, elle le savait, mais elle les aimait tant qu'elle ne voulait pas les changer d'un iota... Non, ils étaient sa fille, son mari, son fils... Ils étaient parfaits tels qu'ils étaient.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonsoir, petit cadeau du soir pour vous. <br/>Après j'ai un OS, un épisode revisité et une mini fic de 6 chapitres. </p><p>A bientôt !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilà la fin de cette histoire, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas regardait sa fille, assise à la table de la salle à manger, en train de faire ses devoirs, mais depuis près de dix minutes, elle n'avait pas bougé, regardant sa feuill,0e encore et encore avant de croiser ses bras sur la table et d'y enfouir sa tête. </p><p>Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle. Liv n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller. </p><p>- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? </p><p>La fillette tourna la tête vers son père en soupirant. </p><p>- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... </p><p>Thomas prit une chaise et s'installa près de sa fille. </p><p>- Dis-moi tout. </p><p>Liv soupira. </p><p>- Je dois faire un arbre généalogique pour l'école... Et je ne sais pas si je dois te mettre toi ou Richard... </p><p>Il sentit son cœur se serrer pour sa fille, elle était en plein dilemme et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que Liv l'aimait, mais elle aimait aussi Richard et il ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire, il voulait qu'elle garde un lien avec lui afin de ne pas leur demander à quinze ans de lui parler de lui. </p><p>Magnum posa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille. </p><p>- Il reste ton père ma puce et si tu veux metre son nom sur ton devoir, tu peux le faire.</p><p>Elle leva les yeux vers lui. </p><p>- Tu ne seras pas déçu ? </p><p>Il lui sourit. </p><p>- Bien sûr que non Liv, je reste ton père, rien ne changera ça et même si tu le mets dans ton arbre généalogique, je ne t'aimerai pas moins que ton frère. </p><p>Liv se leva et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.</p><p>- C'est pas facile d'avoir deux pères... </p><p>- Je me doute, mais je t'aime ma puce et s'il était là, il t'aimerait tout autant. </p><p>Elle s'éloigna un peu. </p><p>- Tu crois ? </p><p>- Bien sûr, tu es parfaite. </p><p>Olivia lui sourit, Thomas posa un baiser sur son front et se leva. </p><p>- Je dois rencontrer un client. Maman est dans son bureau avec ton frère. </p><p>- Il est toujours malade ? </p><p>Magnum sourit. </p><p>- Il va mieux. </p><p>Sebastian s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit avec une légère fièvre, selon le médecin, ce n'était rien de sérieux, mais ils ne l'avaient pas quitté d'une semelle, s'inquiétant pour lui. Depuis deux heures, la fièvre avait baissé, mais Juliet préférait garder un œil sur leur fils. Thomas quitta la maison et Olivia commença à remplir son arbre, mais arrivée à la case de son père, elle hésita encore. </p><p>- Tu as décidé ? </p><p>Juliet s'approcha, déposa Sebastian qui dormait dans ses bras, sur le tapis présent près de son parc. </p><p>- Tu m'as entendu parler avec papa ? </p><p>- Oui... Et je comprends pourquoi tu hésites. </p><p>Elle sourit et s'installa sur la chaise qu'occupait Thomas juste avant. </p><p>- Je sais qui tu veux mettre sur ton devoir... Mais tu ne veux pas me faire de peine. </p><p>Olivia baissa les yeux. Juliet lui sourit de nouveau. </p><p>- Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai voulu que ton père t'adoptes ? </p><p>Liv leva les yeux vers sa mère, sans rien dire. </p><p>- On aurait pu continuer comme ça, tu l'aurais appelé par son prénom toute ta vie et je sais qu'on aurait été aussi heureux. </p><p>Elle secoua la tête, montrant à sa mère, qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce choix. </p><p>- Ton père t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes... Et je sais que tu ne ressens pas ça pour Richard... Et c'est normal. </p><p>Juliet jeta un œil à son bébé qui dormait toujours. </p><p>- Tu n'as pas connu Richard et c'est en partie de ma faute, je ne te parlais jamais de lui. Ça me faisait trop de peine... Mais après avoir connu Thomas... Je ne voulais que lui dans ta vie. </p><p>Elle fit une courte pause et poursuivit. </p><p>- Il t'apprenait des choses, te faisait rire, tu voulais passer du temps avec lui... Comme avec un père.</p><p>Juliet soupira. </p><p>- Il faut que tu saches, que je n'ai aucun regret dans ma vie... Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir eu... D'avoir rencontré Thomas et que vous soyez aussi proches. </p><p>- Je l'aime maman... Pour moi c'est lui mon père... Je n'en ai pas besoin d'un autre... Et je sais que ça te fait de la peine...</p><p>Elle sourit avant de serrer sa fille contre elle.</p><p>- Si je ne le voulais pas... Si ça me faisait de la peine, je ne lui aurais pas demandé de t'adopter, sachant qu'il deviendrait aussi important pour toi. </p><p>Liv leva les yeux vers sa mère en souriant. </p><p>- Alors, je peux le mettre sur mon devoir ? </p><p>- Bien sûr que oui. </p><p>Olivia sourit et poursuivit son travail, elle s'appliqua sous le regard de sa mère qui était fière de sa fille. Richard aurait été un bon père, Juliet le savait, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et avait mis Thomas sur leur route... Elle n'avait aucun regret. </p><p>Magnum sourit en entendant la conversation de sa femme et de leur fille. Il était revenu, car il avait oublié son portable et sa femme l'aurait tué si elle n'était pas parvenue à le joindre. Malgré les années, il se demandait toujours si l'ombre de Richard ne pouvait pas être un frein à leur vie... Mais non, sa femme avait définitivement fait son deuil et elle ne voyait que par lui. </p><p>Il s'adossa au mur, un sourire aux lèvres, sa vie était parfaite et sa famille encore mieux... Il ne pourrait pas être plus heureux.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'ai un soucis d'ordinateur, donc je risque de ne pas poser d'autres choses avant quelques jours, je continue de noter mes idées pour vous écrire de belles fics Miggy !</p><p>A Bientôt !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>que pensez-vous de ce début d'histoire ? <br/>A bientôt pour la suite !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>